Potwór w szafie
by Maire-MKCafe
Summary: 2.500 słów o małym Deanie, malutkim Samie i kłopotach dnia codziennego Mary Winchester, nieco pokłóconej z mężem.


Za kuchennym oknem trwał wilgotny październikowy wieczór, a Mary Winchester  
siedziała przy okrytym niebieską ceratą stole, ściskała w ręku słuchawkę telefonu (kabel  
łączący ją z beżowym aparatem na ścianie rozprostował się i naciągnął jak struna) i mówiąc  
słowami swej matki, miała oczy na mokrym miejscu, czyli płakała bezgłośnie, ale rozpaczliwie,  
płytko wciągając powietrze i niemal krztusząc się własnymi łzami. Bezgłośność wynikała z  
troski, by nie przebudzić dzieci śpiących na górze, a rozpaczliwość z niesprawiedliwości słów  
Johna, który, chcący czy nie, dotknął ją do żywego. W sam raz na nadchodzące Halloween.  
W słuchawce słychać było odległe buczenie, ale Mary nie miała siły odłożyć jej na miejsce,  
podobnie jak nie potrafiła zakręcić kranu z niechcianymi łzami.  
Brak jej miłości? Jej? Sama nie wiedziała, czy płacze ze złości czy poczucia dojmującej  
niesprawiedliwości. Od lat stała za Johnem murem, przeciwko własnej rodzinie, wszelkim  
przeciwnościom losu (ze śmiercią na czele) i post-wietnamskiej traumie, która objawiała się  
nieprzespanymi nocami, cichymi dniami i zbyt głośnymi chwilami. Była, cholera jasna, najlepszą  
żoną na świecie! Plasterkiem na rany, pluszowym misiem i odpoczynkiem wojownika. Ale  
musiała przyznać, że i John wciąż bywał uroczy, mimo mrukliwości, za którą krył się mały  
zagubiony chłopiec. Przynosił jej wiechcie polnych kwiatów i ulubione czerwone wino. Zabierał  
Deana na mecze bejsbolowe i pozwalał grzebać w śrubkach i narzędziach rozrzuconych po całym  
warsztacie. Usypiał malutkiego Sama, całując go w czółko i łaskocząc coraz dłuższą brodą. Bywał  
taki przez większość czasu. O ile nie pił za dużo. Albo nie zostawał dłużej w warsztacie. Albo  
nie przesiadywał z Taylorem w Dynamite Saloon. Bywał taki przeważnie. Ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj  
popadł w nastrój pod tytułem: jest mi źle i niedobrze i na pewno mnie nie kochasz, bo przecież  
i tak na to nie zasługuję, ale zrzucę winę na ciebie, bo tak łatwiej…. A przecież przytulała go,  
kiedy tego potrzebował. Zabierała w podróż po własnym ciele. Koiła złe wspomnienia, chociaż  
Bogiem a prawdą, z nich dwojga ona miała ich więcej. Nie pytała, gdy nie chciał mówić. Słuchała,  
kiedy chciał. Jak śmiał powiedzieć, że brakuje jej miłości? I chociaż wiedziała, że naprawdę tak nie  
myślał, był to cios poniżej pasa i kropla przelewająca czarę goryczy.  
I tak miała dzisiaj ciężki dzień z rodzaju tych, kiedy tosty złośliwie się przypalają, nakrętki  
nie dają otworzyć, a wszystko wypada z rąk. Teraz Sammy spał jak anioł, za to w południe  
myślała, że z nim zwariuje – wyrzynały mu się ząbki i marudził jak najęty. Podparty poduszkami  
niczym król na tronie (jeszcze nie potrafił samemu usiedzieć prosto) podgryzał gumowe  
zabawki, które znosił mu starszy brat, choć i tak najlepiej sprawdził się babciny sposób – sucha  
skórka od chleba. Dean też marudził – chciał, żeby pobawiła się z nim żołnierzykami, żeby  
pojechali na targ pod miasteczkiem kupić największą z możliwych dynię na Halloween (a  
na to było jeszcze za wcześnie), koniecznie chciał wyjść na plac zabaw (a padało), nie zjadł  
obiadu, domagając się domowej potrawki z indyka (domowej, akurat, prosto od Nestle), którą  
podgrzała dla Sama, zamiast naprawdę domowych hamburgerów, do których specjalnie nie  
dodała cebuli, żeby je tylko zjadł, nie chciał oglądać Chipa i Dale'a ani Gumisiów, tylko nową  
kreskówkę z He-Manem, o osiłku biegającym z wielkim mieczem i wykrzykującym coś o mocy  
posępnego czerepu (Mary nie przepadała za wykorzystywaniem w bajkach czaszek przodków),  
a na domiar złego wieczorem nie mógł zasnąć, po raz pierwszy w życiu bojąc się potwora z  
szafy (a zatem koniec z bajkami o półnagich herosach, wracamy do wiewiórek i misiów).  
John wpadł na lunch, ale zjadł go pospiesznie, niemal się nie odzywając i od razu wrócił do  
warsztatu, jakby nie mógł znieść, niezapominajkowych, ale podkrążonych oczu żony, ciągłego  
popiskiwania Sama i nagabywania starszego syna, by wziął go ze sobą. Mary trochę się bała,  
że mały znowu usmarowałby się smarem, podarł koszulkę i włożył palce nie tam gdzie trzeba,  
chociaż w sumie nie miała nic przeciwko, by przez godzinę czy dwie to ojciec miał na głowie  
dociekliwego, nie zamykającego się ani na chwilę 4-latka, ale John był oczywiście umówiony  
z właścicielem rzężącego forda mustanga (w kolejce czekała wymiana oleju starego chryslera,  
uszkodzona głowica przy silniku kolejnego forda i zerwany pasek klinowy pickapa właściciela  
sklepu ogrodniczego) i obiecał Deanowi, że w sobotę razem pogrzebią przy impali (kolejny  
zgrzyt – za każdym razem, gdy do niej wsiadała, Mary zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę nie mogli  
kupić bardziej rodzinnego samochodu?). Dlatego to ją i tylko ją popołudniu czekało układanie  
puzzli, wciskanie obu chłopcom czegoś z witaminami (na szczęście mus jabłkowy przeszedł  
w miarę bezboleśnie), odpowiadanie na setki pytań pierworodnego, naprawa figurki C3PO,  
który w ferworze walki z żołnierzami Konfederacji stracił rękę, a w międzyczasie przewijanie,  
noszenie (młody rósł w oczach i robił się coraz cięższy) oraz karmienie i wynajdowanie  
nowych gryzaków dla obolałych dziąseł. Niech ktoś jej powie, że opieka nad dziećmi nie jest  
pracą na pełen etat, a poważnie sobie z nim porozmawia…  
Przez cały dzień tęskniła za chwilą, kiedy będzie mogła w spokoju wziąć gorącą kąpiel i  
poprzytulać się z Johnem na kanapie, podjadając kanapki (najlepiej z majonezem), popijając  
piwo imbirowe i oglądając jakiś głupawy teleturniej czy serial (byle nie horror), albo słuchając  
starych dobrych Beatlesów czy najnowszej płyty The Stranglers z „It's small world". Dużo od życia  
nie wymagała, prawda? Ale tuż przed dziewiątą John zadzwonił, że musi zostać w warsztacie,  
bo facet zapłaci ekstra, jeśli mustang będzie gotowy na rano. Znowu. Od jakiegoś czasu często  
pracował do późna albo dawał się wyciągać Taylorowi na kolejnego drinka w Dynamite Saloon,  
by bezmyślnie gapić się na mecz Jayhawks (to, że Clay Christiansen miał przejść do New  
York Yankees nie oznaczało, że drużyna Kansaskiego Uniwersytetu była dobra), narzekać na  
recesję, Ronalda Reagana, wyzywającego Rosję od „Imperium zła" (powrót do zimnej wojny?),  
problemy ze spłatą hipoteki i „ciężkie czasy". Mając to w pamięci, Mary powiedziała o jedno  
słowo za dużo i skończyła z zarzutem braku uczuć, warknięciem godnym niedźwiedzia zbyt  
wcześnie wyrwanego z zimowego snu, a wreszcie z obrazą (John miał dziwny zwyczaj obrażania  
się na nią o to, w czym sam zawinił) i głuchą ciszą po drugiej stronie telefonu, nie wspominając  
o napuchniętym od płaczu nosie, oczach czerwonych jak u królika angory i dwóch papierowych  
ręcznikach wykorzystanych w ramach chusteczek i zasmarkanych do imentu.  
\- Mamo? – Dean zszedł do kuchni po cichu, bo na bosaka, przemarznięty i jakby  
przestraszony, ale widząc zapłakaną matkę, zapomniał o własnym przejęciu. – Mamo?  
\- Coś mi wpadło do oka – skłamała Mary zupełnie bez sensu, bo żeby tak łzawić,  
potrzebowałaby pyłu z walącego się domu i niejednego okruchu diabelskiego lustra, a poza  
tym wciąż kurczowo trzymała słuchawkę od telefonu, drugą ręką usiłując otrzeć twarz ze  
śladów łez i rozmazanego makijażu. – Nic mi nie będzie.  
Jedno zamglone spojrzenie powiedziało jej wyraźnie, że jej niespełna pięcioletni syn  
rozumie więcej niż powinien i nie da się zbyć historyjką o niesfornym pyłku, który wpadł jej  
do oka. Z westchnieniem podniosła się z krzesła, w końcu odwieszając słuchawkę telefonu  
(kabel z wdzięcznością zwinął się we właściwie sobie sploty) i energicznie przecierając policzki  
kolejnym ręcznikiem, by pozbyć się ciemnych smug tuszu i wyglądu pandy, i próbując  
uśmiechnąć dzielnym uśmiechem, ze średnim powodzeniem.  
\- Naprawdę nic mi nie jest – powtórzyła z większym przekonaniem, czochrając Deanowi jasne  
włosy (nie znosił tego, ale tym razem zniósł to ze stoickim sposobem) i tykając w pokryty piegami  
nos. – Pokłóciłam się z tatą, ale to nic strasznego. Wiesz, że czasami każdy może być zły…  
\- Jak Sammy, kiedy zabrałem mu żołnierzyka? – upewnił się, marszcząc nos, w który go  
łaskotała i przysuwając bliżej. Kontrolnie dotknął matczynego ramienia, jakby chciał sprawdzić,  
czy na pewno nic jej nie jest, ale ciepło i solidność ciała pod cienką, bawełnianą bluzką chyba  
go uspokoiło. Miał ochotę się przytulić, ale powoli zaczynał wchodzić w wiek, kiedy chłopcy  
uważają, że tak nie wypada, nawet kiedy serce podpowiada zupełnie coś innego.  
\- Tak, chociaż powiedziałabym, że mały wyraził to głośniej – zaśmiała się Mary, przypominając  
sobie urażoną minę młodszego z synków, pociągając zapchanym nosem i przytulając starszego  
tak czy inaczej. – Już widzę, jak się będziecie sprzeczali, kiedy tylko Sammy nauczy się mówić…  
i dziękuję, że zabrałeś mu tego żołnierzyka, bo był bliski utraty głowy…  
\- Bo to mój żołnierzyk – wyjaśnił oczywistą oczywistość pierworodny, przymrużając zielone  
oczy jak kot nad miseczką śmietany. – Sammy jest za mały, by się nim bawić…  
\- A ty jesteś za mały, żeby po nocy buszować po domu – wypomniała, przytulając go  
raz jeszcze i obrzucając potępiającym wzrokiem bose, na pewno zmarznięte nogi (jakimś  
sposobem, podczas snu zawsze rozkopywał się na tyle, że spał na kołdrze, a nie pod nią, i przy  
okazji gubił skarpetki). – Chce ci się pić?  
Już już sięgała do lodówki po jego ulubiony sok jabłkowy, kiedy kolejne słowa Deana  
zatrzymały ją w pół ruchu.  
\- Nie, mamo, nie chce mi się pić, ale w mojej szafie jest potwór –obejrzał się przez ramię na  
schody, zbyt wcześnie przystrojone halloweenowo w girlandę z wyciętych z czarnego papieru kotów,  
czarownic na miotłach i dyń. Usta lekko mu drżały, gotowe wygiąć się podkówkę, ale utrzymywane  
w ryzach przez właściciela. Wystarczyło, że mama przed chwilą płakała – on powinien być dzielny  
(jednak, jako że miał kłopot z wymawianiem „r", „potwól" zabrzmiał dosyć zabawnie).  
\- Kochanie, nie ma żadnych potwor… - Mary urwała i niemal ugryzła się w język. To  
najgłupsze zapewnienie, jakie mogła wymyślić, bo doskonale wiedziała, że takowe istnieją.  
Niekoniecznie w tej szafie, biorąc pod uwagę zabezpieczenia przy drzwiach i oknach, ale na  
pewno gdzieś tam czaiły się w mroku (albo świetle dnia - nikt nie mówił, że niektóre nie lubiły  
słońca). – Jak wyglądał?  
\- Był niewidzialny – wyszeptał konspiracyjnie Dean. – Ale słyszałem, jak dyszał i warczał i  
drapał pazurami… i machał ogonem….  
\- Machał ogonem? – zdziwiła się Mary, która do tej pory nie zetknęła się z duchem  
animalistycznym. – Jak pies?  
\- Nie wiem, nie widziałem, bo uciekłem – przyznał Dean ostrożnie, jakby zawstydzony.  
– Ale Sammy został sam na górze…  
Mary odruchowo spojrzała na ustawioną na stole elektroniczną nianię, ale w pokoju małego  
panowała błoga cisza przerywana leciutkim posapywaniem przez sen i cichutkim dźwiękiem  
melodyjki wygrywanej przez obracającą się nad łóżeczkiem karuzelę z pieskami. Jeszcze raz  
wydmuchała nos w papierowy ręcznik (katar, nawet ten wywołany płaczem, ma to do siebie, że nie  
lubi odchodzić) i pocieszająco pogłaskała chudziutkie ramię synka obleczone w zieloną piżamę  
ze Scooby Doo. Zapewne na górze nie było niczego bardziej niebezpiecznego od kotów z kurzu,  
które co najwyżej mogły wywołać alergię, ale powinna nauczyć Deana, że nie tyle nie powinien  
bać się potworów z szafy, co umieć sobie z nim poradzić. John nie musi o tym wiedzieć...  
\- Żaden potwór nie będzie straszył mojego bohatera – oznajmiła dziarskim tonem, ruszając do  
kredensu po broń. – Bierz swój miecz, He-Manie, idziemy rozprawić się z psem Baskervillów.  
Po przeszukaniu kuchennych szuflad orężem zostały łopatki do grilla (żelazne), chociaż  
Mary dodatkowo wzięła ze sobą plastikową buteleczkę z wodą (czy woda święcona może ulec  
przeterminowaniu?) i woreczek soli (jodowanej, ale to nie umniejszało jej wartości). Po cichu  
wspięli się na odrobinę trzeszczące schody (drugi stopień od góry zdradziłby każdego złodzieja)  
i niemal na palcach zakradli się do pokoju Deana, oświetlonego tylko lampką przy kontakcie,  
gdzie Mary mało nie zabiła się na rozrzuconych po podłodze klockach lego Star Wars, a mały  
poślizgnął na świecowej kredce. Ze ściszonym okrzykiem bojowym (ściszonym ze względu na  
śpiącego w pokoju obok Samuela, a bojowym, bo tak wypadało) zaatakowali szafę i jej uchylone  
listewkowe drzwiczki. Szafa nie odpowiedziała atakiem kłów i pazurów ani błyskiem oczu w  
ciemnościach, okazując się pustą, nie licząc tego, co w niej być powinno, czyli sterty chłopięcej  
bielizny, koszulek, spodenek, bluz, rękawicy bejsbolowej, dwóch pudeł ze „skarbami", kłębów  
sznurka, kasztanów i kasztanowych ludzików, nadgryzionej bułki, sflaczałej piłki do kosza i  
kurtki Johna (Mary naprawdę chciałaby wiedzieć, co kurtka Johna robiła w szafie Deana).  
Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, że na zasłanym rozsypaną talią kart i niedokończonymi rysunkami  
dnie szafy widać niewyraźne, płytkie ślady pazurów. Pies, którego usłyszał Dean, rzeczywiście  
był niewidzialny, a co najważniejsze - już go tam nie było.  
Mary sprawdziła jeszcze co u młodszego z synów (spał wdzięcznie rozkopany wśród pościeli  
w niebieskie misie, a przepływające nad łóżeczkiem rybki z karuzeli rzucały kolorowe błyski  
na sufit), po czym ze starszym zeszli na dół, postanawiając uczcić zwycięstwo nad potworem z  
szafy naleśnikami z syropem klonowym, bo na przepędzenie strachów nie ma nic lepszego niż  
ciepłe mleko i placuszki smażone o dziesiątej wieczorem. Dean okazał się niezwykle pomocnym  
kuchcikiem – wyciągnął mąkę (tylko trochę ją rozsypując), asystował przy nalewaniu mleka,  
dosypywaniu cukru i rozbijaniu jajek i odpowiedzialnie wcisnął guzik malaksera, a potem  
stał przy mamie smażącej naleśniki na małej patelni w kształcie serca. Przydługa grzywka  
spadała mu na piegowate czoło, podskakując pod niecierpliwymi dmuchnięciami (Mary nie  
wiedziała, po kim odziedziczył taką ilość piegów, chociaż przypominały się szkockie korzenie  
Campbellów), a kiedy pozwoliła mu nalać kolejną porcję ciasta, przygryzanie warg świadczyło  
o pełnym skupieniu. Pierwszy naleśnik był, jak zawsze, najmniej udany, ale i tak spotkał się z  
pełnym uznaniem, zwłaszcza polany złocistym syropem klonowym i ozdobiony kleksem bitej  
śmietany w sprayu. Mary zapomniała o irytującym dniu, zmęczeniu, kłótni z Johnem (o ile  
kilka gniewnych słów można potraktować jako pełnoprawną kłótnię), bezsensownych łzach i  
nieistniejącym potworze w szafie i przyłączyła się do pałaszowania naleśników – a że w kuchni  
nikogo prócz nich nie było, jedli bez zbędnych manier, rękoma, prosto z talerza, po chwili  
wymazani słodkim syropem po czubek nosa i z palcami lepiącymi się do ceraty.  
Niezbyt udany dzień skończył się śmiechem i pełnym zadowoleniem Kubusia Puchatka o  
pełnym brzuszku. Mary zagoniła starszego syna do powtórnego mycia upaćkanych łapek, buzi  
i zębów, otuliła kołdrą po same uszy i posiedziała przy nim, dopóki nie zasnął (szafę vis-a-vis  
łóżka, na wszelki wypadek, zabarykadowali koszem z klocami lego). Lubiła patrzeć na swoje  
śpiące dzieci, nie tylko dlatego, że były wtedy ciche i grzeczne jak aniołki (co przy nieustannym  
wierceniu się za dnia było miłą odmianą), ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że wyglądały wtedy  
tak słodko, że miało się ochotę je schrupać (zwłaszcza z resztkami syropu klonowego, który  
jakimś sposobem ostał się na szyi).  
Wciąż nie spała, kiedy dobrze po jedenastej wrócił John, trzeźwy, choć zmęczony, broń  
Boże nie obrażony i z tanim czerwonym winem z lokalnej Blue Jacket Winery (o tej porze  
na stacji benzynowej nie znalazł niczego lepszego). Nie powiedział wprost, że przeprasza,  
ale dobrze było przytulić się do drapiącej wełny jego swetra i poczuć zapach smaru i oparów  
benzyny zmieszany z resztkami porannego Old Spice'a. Wino okazało się całkiem niezłe, mąż  
odpowiednio skruszony, a Mary wybaczająca…  
Szafa w pokoju małego Sama, podobnie jak w sąsiednim pokoju, była równie obszerna, z  
listewkowymi drzwiczkami i przypiętymi do nich papierowymi ozdobami (choć panował w  
niej o wiele większy porządek – Sammy jeszcze nie potrafił bałaganić) i z całą pewnością nie  
mieszkał w niej żaden potwór. Pewnie dlatego, że była dla niego za mała. Ciemna, jakby wycięta  
z czarnego papieru postać wolała stać pod oknem, wychodzącym na niewielki ogród (jesiennie  
ogołocony i jeszcze nie ozdobiony halloweenowymi dyniami), z ręką opartą o potężny łeb  
niewidzialnego psa, którego ślina skapywała na wykładzinę jak żrący kwas. Żółte oczy lśniły  
bursztynowym poblaskiem, wąskie usta krzywił wąski uśmiech, a rzucany przez niego cień  
przypominał kłąb czarnego dymu. Jeszcze nie dziś, lecz wkrótce…  
Był 25 października 1983 roku, a piasek w iluzorycznej klepsydrze czasu przesypywał się  
nieubłaganie.


End file.
